The Little Mermaid: Heroshipping
by Chiyoko Choco-boco-lina
Summary: formally known as A Mermaid's Love . Summary inside. Based off Disney's the Little Mermaid. Yaoi. AsterXJaden/EdoXJudai. Dub names. no, Jaden is not the Seme GOD! I OWN NOTHING! YOU NO LIKIE YOU NO READIE! ON HOLD!
1. Info chapter

Disney's The Little Mermaid : Heroshipping

Chiyoko-chan

Yugioh GX

Rated M to be safe Genre Romance/Parody

_Summary: Jaden, a mermaid- er…..merman, has always dreamed about life and love on the surface. But because of his Strict Father, it seems it will be nothing but a dream. That is, Until he meets The most snister duo in the sea, Haou and Yubel. Read as Jaden struggles to win the love of Prince Aster Phoenix in three days. Not the best summary in the world, Give me a break would ya? YAOI YOU NO LIKIE YOU NO READIE. SIMPLE AS THAT PEOPLE!! I OWN NOTHING!!_

--YAOIOWNSMYSOUL--

Chiyo: Moshi Moshi! Chiyo is here to give the news of her new major fanfic! Disney's The little Mermaid : Heroshipping!! Anyway, as you have already guessed this fic is based off said Disney movie we all used to watch when we were little tykes, i myself was OBBSESSED with it along with Aladin! W00tness!! and Thank you, Coco Gash Jirachi! for giving me Insparation with your youtube vid!!

Anywho, just so people don't get confuzzled about who's playing who. Here's who's playing who

Ariel - Jaden Yuki

Prince Eric - Aster Phoenix

Ursula - Haou and Yubel (double the trouble!)

King Triton - Yami Yugi/Pharoh Atem ( at first it was gonna be Prof. Banner but I changed my mind)(and if you don't know who Yami Yugi is then………….either you've been living in

Subastion - Bastion Misawa (XD lol btw he isn't gonna be a crab, just a mermaid, sorry merman with a green tail and a silver crab necklace BUT he gets turned into a crab)

Flounder - Syrus Trusdale (perfect role for him, don't you think. He's also gonna be a mermaid with a yellow tail.)

Scuddle(sp?) - Atticus Rhodes (XD sorry, couldn't resist)

Side charaters - Satorious(sp?), Sabrina, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Jesse Anderson (as Jaden's Cousin), um...Crowler?( he' gonna be that french chef no one likes who tortured Subastion. wasn't his name Louie?)

**Chazz:** Wait a damn minute! Where am I in this!

**Chiyo:** HOLY SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, CHAZZ?! And you'll be in the next fic.

**Chazz:** When you started list the cast. Now if you will excuse me, I am off to get my laundry.

**Chiyo:** Whoa Whoa Whoa. Stop right there. Last time you went to get your laundry you fell in the dryer and claimed you landed in Narnia!

**Chazz:** HEY! THAT GOAT BASTARD STOLE MY BLAZER! NOT TO MENTION MY SOCK!

**Chiyo:** Riiiiiiiiiiiiight okay, well it's about 3 a.m. and Chazz and I need to go to bed so see ya! Look out for the first chapter! Btw I CREATED THE NAME ORANGESHIPPING!!BASTIONXJADEN!! NO STEALING! and Happy Almost Birthday Hobbes1993!!

Click.

the.

little.

purple.

button.

down.

here.

V

V

V

V

V

CLICK IT NOW!


	2. Chapter 1

.:The Little Mermaid Heroshipping:.

By Chiyoko-chan

Yugioh GX

Rated M to be safe Genre Romance/Humor

_Summary:__ Jaden, a mermaid- er…..merman, has always dreamed about life and love on the surface. But because of his Strict Father, it seems it will be nothing but a dream. That is, Until he meets The most sinister duo in the sea, Haou and Yubel. Read as Jaden struggles to win the love of Prince Aster Phoenix in seven days. Not the best summary in the world, Give me a break would ya? YAOI YOU NO LIKIE YOU NO READIE. SIMPLE AS THAT PEOPLE!! _

**Chiyo:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JULY 4TH ALREADY!

**Chazz:** She lost a day

**Chiyo:** GOTTA TYPE GOTTA TYPE!

**Chazz:** I guess it's up to THE CHAZZ to do the disclaimer

Chiyo does not own Yugioh GX or The Little Mermaid, if she did she would be as rich as me and GX would be a Yaoi series. Now back to Spazz Attack Girl

**Chiyo:** IF ANYONES A SPAZZ, IT'S YOU CHAZZ!typing madly THREE CHEERS FOR THE RED, WHITE, AND BLUE! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOLKS! ENJOY!

**--YAOIOWNSMYSOUL--**

The seagulls flapped through the cloudy skies. The dolphins jumping through the waves. Out of the mist, a massive ship sailed through the waters. But let's concentrate on the ship, shall we?

The sailors sang merrily as they reeled in their nets full of fish ((A/N: those poor fishies ToT )). But one young man had to be the merriest. The wind blew threw his silver hair and ruffled his clothes that consisted of a white silk shirt, purple pants, a black belt, and black/silver boots. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he held onto the rope. His Faithful K-9, Dogma(1), at his side. And just who is this young lad? Prince Aster Phoenix.

"Isn't this Great!" Aster yelled out." The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face! Perfect Day to be at sea! Don't cha' think Sartorius?" The silver haired youth asked said blue haired man in white. Or should I say green?

"Oh yes…uuhhggge- _delightful…" _was Sartorius' sickly reply before he kneeled over the side of the ship to empty the contents of his stomach.

" A fine strong wind and a following sea." Said a sailor as he and Aster tied the ropes. " Pharaoh Atem(2) must be in a friendly mood!" he exclaimed. Aster just look confused.

"Pharaoh Atem?" He asked.

The Sailor's looked at him like he was insane.

"Why, ruler of the mer-people, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Replied a one-eyed sailor.

Aster raised an elegant silver eyebrow.

" Mer- People, Hmph! Aster my boy, don't listen to this-this- illogical non-sense!" scolded Sartorius.

"I'm telling you it aint non-sense!" yelled the one-eyed sailor, waving a fish in Sartorius' face. Sartorius, on the other hand, did not look pleased with this action. ((A/N: I'm in the story, shaken ma fish XD))

"I'm tellin ya, deep in the ocean there liv- WHOA!" the fish he was holding struggled out of his hand, slapped Sartorius in the face, and jumped back into the ocean ((A/N: BE FREE FISHIE! BE FREEEEEEEEEEEE!! Sorry, I shut up now)) and what was Aster doing during this? Laughing his ass off.

--**somewheredeepintheocean**--

" Swim faster Sy! That things' gaining on us!"

"I'm swimming a fast as I can Jay!"

Currently, as it seems, two young mermaids ((A/N: er…mermen?)) were being chased by a shark inside a sunken ship.

But let's focus on our dear mer-friends, shall we? The one referred to as 'Jay' had Brown hair with what seemed to be an orange patch at the top. Honey-brown orbs peered from his bangs, shinning with fire courage. He was very lean, basically girlish in figure. Golden trinkets adorned his neck, arms, and wrists (( chocker, armlets braclets)). His Ruby red tail shimmered as the light reflected off of it. All and all, he was the image of beauty. Who was this young boy of the sea? Prince Jaden Yuki, youngest son of Pharaoh Atem, ruler of Atlantica.

The one going by 'Sy' was a much different. Silver eyes glazed with shyness, hidden behind his sky-blue hair. He was quit small for his age. Girlish figure, like the brunette. Dull gold bracelets and armlets upon his arms. Honey-colored tail with flecks of gold. This little one? Syrus Truesdale, Best friend of Prince Jaden Yuki. Back to our story.

"You and your human obsession!" Syrus yelled to Jaden as they swam for their lives.

"oh yeah, this is all my fault! SUE ME!" Was Jaden's reply before their dear sharky fiend came close to biting their tails off. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

They swam fast around the corner and out the window of the ship, the shark chomping right behind them. Their swam back and forth. Up and down. Every which way to avoid the giant fanged fish.

That is, until the Bag Jaden was carrying got caught on a piece of rotting wood.

"My bag!" Jaden swam back for his bag just as the shark came towards him. But he was able to snatch it just in time as the shark came swooping down, taking the rotting wood with it.

The shark then turned it's attention to poor little Syrus. Syrus shrieked as the shark came towards him. He darted this way and that, till he hit a beam. He drifted down in a daze as the shark came near. Jaden snatched him away as the shark came close to swallowing him whole. The shark, however, ended up caught in an anchor. Syrus swam up to it.

"serves you right, you fanged bully!" Syrus aid to the sharks face.

The shark did not take this very well, and snapped it jaws at Sy.

"UWAA!"

" Sy, you really are a sissy!" Jaden giggled as he and Syrus swam to the surface.

"am not!"

--**somewhereonthesurface**--

On a very small island, a very strange guy was peering out a periscope into the sky.

Who is this strange little bird? Atticus Rhodes, Human Expert Extraordinaire!! . Dull brown hair and eyes. Tall. White, brown-tipped wings. Hawaiian dress shirt?((A/N: are those even real?))

"Hey Atticus!"

Atticus looked up and looked through, the wrong end mind you, the periscope to see his to fishy friends far away.

"HEY!! JAY-JAY, SY-SY!! HOW-ARE-YOU!?" Atticus yelled out.

He put his scope down to see Jaden right in his face. " How'd you swim so fast?"

"Atticus! Look what we found!" Jaden said holding his bag up to Atticus.

"yeah! We found it on a unken ship! It was all creepy!" Syrus added in, blushing. Yep, he had a crush on Atti!

"Human stuff, huh? Lemme se-WAH!" THUD

My my, Atti really is a Klutz XD

Atticus patted Syrus on the head, much to Sy's delight, and started searching through the bag when he got up.

"well look at this!" he said while pulling out a spoon. "This is very special, very very unusual!"

"What?! What is it?!" Jaden urged

"It's…a Daber-Poli!" Atticus said in a 'Mystical' voice.

"Humans use these to polish their noses, like so…" Atticus explained, rubbing the spoon on his nose, till he poked himself in the eye. "Ouch! So now, they have a shiny nose to show off!"

Jaden and Syrus watched in awe.

"A Daber-poli…" Jaden repeated, mystified.

"what about this one, Atticus?" A blushing Syrus said, pointing to a little wine glass.

"Ah this, I haven't seen in years! A rare, Chthonian((Chazz: HEY!STOP STEALING CRAP FROM ME!))clampiter-clumer, tapper-tingle!" Atticus exclaimed, holding it up. Jaden and Syrus 'Oh'ed in amazement/

"What does it do?" Syrus Questioned.

"It dates back to thousands of years ago, when humans just sat there, and stared at each other all day." He got right up to Jaden's Face, much to Sy's jealousy. "Got very boring." He ended.

Atitcus Held up the whine glass. "So…they invented this tapper-tingle to make fine music. You tap it like s-"

"MUSIC!" Jaden exclaimed interrupting Atticus.

"Oh holy Ra, the concert! I gotta go! MY DAD IS GONNA KILL ME!" jaden cried out, gathering his stuff into his bag.

"THE CONCERT WAS TODAY!" Syrus sheirked, spazzing out ((Chazz:who's the Spazz now? Chiyo:SHH!))

"Oh, you gotta go now?" Atticus said, stopping his rant that no one noticed.

"Sorry Atticus, and thanks!" Jaden and Syrus said as they left.

"Bye guys! I'll tell Lexi you aid Hi!!" Atti shouted waving madly.

Jaden and Syrus dove back into the ocean, towards home.

Unaware they were being watched by mismatched and frozen gold eyes

--**THEENDFINALLY!**--

(1)isn't that the name of one of his cards. Oh well, best I cloud think of.

(2)Decided to stick with that. No other reason.

**Chiyo:** IT'S DONE!! IT'S CRAPPY, BUT IT'S DONE!! BREAK OUT THE RAMUNE AND POCKY!!peace

**Chazz:** sorry, this was supposed to be posted a 3 p.m. and it is now almost 6 p.m. She was distracted by OHSHC episode 4

**Chiyo:** I really don't liked Renge, she is sooooooooooo annoying! Anywho

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYBODY! STRAWBERRY AND CHOCOLATE POCKY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! W00T!! 4TH OF JULY! SPARKLERS! FIRE WORKS!

**Chazz:** -- You do relize it's raining hard, right?

**Chiyo:** crap…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Click.

The.

Little.

Purple.

Button.

V

V

V

V

CLICK IT NOW!!


End file.
